


Pyrrhic

by icandrawamoth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, No Dialogue, POV Daenerys, Post-Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: As Daenerys sits beside Jon Snow's bed looking down at the still living and breathing self-proclaimed King in the North, she has to keep convincing herself that this was a victory.





	Pyrrhic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, sometimes victory feels like loss.

As Daenerys sits beside Jon Snow's bed looking down at the still living and breathing self-proclaimed King in the North, she has to keep convincing herself that this was a victory. The raiding party successfully captured a wight to show as proof in King's Landing. Jon Snow is alive. Jorah, so recently returned to her, is alive.

And yet Viserion is not. She squeezes her eyes closed, but of course that can't erase the awful image that plays over and over in her mind. Her son, struck, and plunging from the sky. Disappearing beneath the ice.

Ice – that's how her heart feels. There's a cold hole there where her lost child was so recently. And amidst the grief: cold logic. Her children, her symbols and greatest weapons, aren't invincible. She'd known it, of course, logically, but to see it happen...

She shakes her head. Everyone understands her grief, she knows, but they also know as well as she that things must continue apace. The meeting with Cersei Lannister must be arranged, the truce must be pushed through, the war against the dead won. A mother's grief can never trump those things, painful as it may be.

Beside her, Jon Snow stirs, and she tries to school her features, preparing to face him.


End file.
